Yugioh Abridged the Zexaled Series script Episode 1
by theNutmeg33
Summary: So for the longest of time I have wanted to make an abridged series, and have had tons of ideas for them, so I finally decided to make a script for it, my only problem is that I just in general dont have a way of finding someone who is good at editing. So I decided I would post my scripts here for peer review, and if anyone is interested in helping make this a reality let me know.


**Yu-gi-oh Abridged the Zexaled series**

 **Script: episode 1**

Tittle: Bringing it to them

Cast: The door, Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Shark, Astral, Douchebags 1 and 2

The episode starts with Yuma walking on a crumbling path towards a giant door, when he arrives he stares at the door looking concerned for a moment before the door says

Door: OPEN ME!

Yuma is then waked from his dream with a yelp and then fell on the floor waited a moment and said

Yuma: I hate that god damn door.

The intro plays

After the intro the episode cut to class where Tori and Yuma are having a conversation as Yuma stares at his key

Tori: ok so you've been looking at your key all day, so what's up?

Yuma: I'm looking at it because I keep having this weird dream for like the past month

Tori: you mean the one with the big scary door?

Yuma: yeah that one, it keeps asking me to open it and I think my key opens it (Yuma holds his key)

Tori: the good old triangle shaped millennium puzzle like key you always were around your neck that your dad gave before he mysteriously vanished, good old references.

Yuma: what Tori this key isn't anything like the millennium puzzle I mean it's not a puzzle for one

Tori: are you sure because I feel like this door thing might…

Yuma: yup it defiantly isn't a way to show that I'm supposed to be a new Yugi, nope totally original concept right here, no references to anything at all and we wont talk about it anymore

Tori: but

Yuma: next

Next scene Tori and Yuma are outside for duel time

Yuma: Alright time to do what this show does play some god damn card games by using this series new gimmick, the duel gazers!

The overhyped sequence for Yuma putting is scouter on goes through but it ends with him after throwing it in the air and it falling on his head and then to the ground

Tori: would you just put the damn thing on

Yuma: (mockingly under his breath) ne put the damn thing on I'll put your thing on

They begin walking

Tori: so why exactly do we have these things again they kind seem like a downgrade from the last three shows

Yuma: yeah, I don't really get it myself I mean it's cool our duel disks are iPad, but I just don't get the gazer even if it is the most realistic way of having yugioh in the real world in terms of the timeline it dosent make sense

Tori: also, are we not gonna calling them scouters?

Yuma: Tori trust me when I say that there will be a butt ton of DBZ references in this show no need to outpace ourselves here

Yuma and tori then notice Bronk

Yuma: and speaking of a Transition

Tori: we weren't talking about Transi-

Yuma: its tes-, tetu-, testu-, (he pauses and blinks for a second) Bronk, it looks like he is dueling someone let's go find plot, I mean go check it out yeah that's what I meant yeah

They go to where Bronk is

Tori: hi Bronk

Bronk loses his duel

Yuma: (laughs), Bronk got his ass kicked

Shark: Yeah, he did by me the first episode bully rival who becomes important later on and probably your friend, Shark

Yuma: just gonna lay that one on there

Shark: Yes, now where was I, ah that s right , now fatass I do believe you owe me something

Bronk (has a Boston accent): yeah fine here's my deck

Yuma: woah what you bet your deck

Bronk: yeah well, he challenged me what was I supposed to do

Yuma: but without your deck you can't play a children's card games for a living, now you're going to have to get a real job, and you what exactly do you even gain by taking it

Shark: what do you got a problem with that dipshit

Yuma: you know what maybe I do

Bronk: Yuma wait you can't challenge Shark he came in second at nationals last year

Yuma: you knew that, and you still bet your deck because

Bronk: hey leave me alone would you

Shark: well if you want to get his deck back I guess we could duel but first, Douchebags grab him

Douchebag one and two grab Yuma

Yuma: wha- hey let me go

Douche 1: hey we got him shark

Douche 2: should we begin the violence

Shark: no need I just wanted to grab something (shark takes Yuma's key)

Yuma: hey that's mine

Shark: you want it back

Yuma: yes

Shark: you really want it

Yuma: yes, I want it

Shark: how bad do you want it

Yuma: I need it give it back

Shark: weeeeelllllllll …, nah (Shark drops Yuma's key and breaks it then kicks half of it away while Yuma looks crushed and is released by the douchebags)

Yuma: you bastard (Bronk holds Yuma back) why would you do that that was one of the only two things I had to remember my parents by

Shark: well maybe next time you won't stand up for other people, now if you want your asshole of a friend's deck back you'll have to duel me this weekend but if you lose then I take your deck as well

Yuma: but that was the second thing

Shark: well I guess you could always wuss out you wuss so either be there or be a wuss, douchebags with me

The screen cuts to later with Yuma and Tori talking

Tori: So, you're going to duel shark right

Yuma: I don't know

Tori: you don-? What the hell do you mean

Yuma: it means I don't know

Tori: you're the protag your supposed to be the hero and save everyone with card games

Yuma: yes, I realize that, but the problem is that I don't have the new gimmick they trying to push, I MEAN NEW SUMMONING MECHANIC yeah that's what I meant anyway it's known a summoning or xyz summoning if you aren't a fucking idiot

Tori: You mean like fairy Tail

Yuma: (he stares at her for a minute) yes, tori xyz summoning is just like the ones in fairy Tail with the magical talking cats that can fly, Jesus Christ

Then bronk appeared

Bronk: hey Yuma

Yuma: oh, uh hey, Bronk

Bronk: listen Yuma I just wanted to say thanks for standing up to me and I know we don't exactly see eye to eye on stuff but here (Bronk gives Yuma back the other part of his key)

Yuma: no way you actually found it

Bronk: yup took me all of 5 minutes to do so

Yuma: I am now motivated to take on shark now just wait you purple haired douche I WIL BE YOUR END

Tori: he is going to get slaughter isn't he

Bronk: big time

Everyone is at the plaza for the duel

Shark: well the spiked hair wuss showed up

Yuma: Yes, and I did something no other Yu-gi-oh protagonist has ever done

Shark: suck at card games

Yuma: No, I CHANGED MY CLOTHES, see I'm not wearing my school uniform, also maybe (Shark smirks)

Tori: come on Yuma you can win

Bronk: or at least not totally lose

Yuma: hey what happed to your fate

Bronk: I'm thankful you're doing this, but I never had any fate

Yuma: (under his breath) well screw you to you jackass, (aloud) alright time to duel now to begin the over the top duel disk putting on scene yeah

Tori: Would you just put it on

Yuma: (Mockingly) Just put it on da da dda dda da annoying bitch, now shark I hope your prepared because I'm going, to bring! It! to you!

Shark: that wasn't bad

Yuma: thank you

Yuma, Shark: duel

Yuma: I'll go first I –

Shark: to late I summon big jaws now big jaws attack

Yuma: wait what (Yuma takes damage)

Shark (Laughs) oh my god you suck at this come on if your too slow to take a turn then I'm gonna take I for you (laughs)

Yuma: oh yeah well can you do back flips (Yuma does a back flip)

Shark: no

Yuma: well ha ha to you to, Yuma 1 Shark 0

Shark: well here's your prize (Deal Yuma damage again)

Yuma: (thinking) damn it this going horrible now everyone will think I suck at card games and hate me for it, I need some sort of awesome thing to happen to get me out of this mess…. that would be real nice right now any second (Yuma's key parts begin to glow and the screen flashes) ah there we go

The next scene begins with Yuma standing in front of the door from his dream

Yuma: It's the fucking door its real I think

Door: you small child

Yuma: yeah

Door: open me

Yuma: do I get dark powers if I do?

Door: no

Yuma: then what's the point I'm not gonna open you unless I get something out of it

Door: ok if you open me you will be able to be slightly good at a children's card game

Yuma: I'm in

Yuma jumps up and places his newly reformed key in the doors lock and unlocks the door and Yuma then becomes surrounded by cards

Yuma: woah what is this am I high because I usually don't get high, is this what being high is like

the cards then scatter, and Yuma is transported back to the duel

Yuma: ok so I guess I was high then

Shark: what is this I feel strange and I'm glowing purple while ominous music plays that must mean evil (Shark cries out and then says) I OVERLAY MY BIG JAWS AND SKULLKRAKEN with these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 17 Leviathan Dragon (Leviathan Dragon is summoned)

Yuma: what the hell is that thing Number what is that

Shark: don't know, don't care but what I do know is that I'm gonna kick your ass even more now with it

Yuma: also, what was with summoning it

Shark: what?

Yuma: yeah you said I over lay these two monsters to build the overlay network isn't that redundant

Shark: fair point, counter point (Leviathan dragon attacks) (laughs) it's so fun watching you squirm

Yuma: CAN I HAVE A FUCKING TURN NOW! Like were supposed to

Shark: sure, like it's going to matter

Yuma: ok good now how to beat that thing how do i do that now?

Astral (Sounds like what I describe as a shitty Optimus Prime): I have an idea

Yuma: well if you do I'm all ears and WHO THE SAID THAT

Astral: me (Yuma looks up and sees Astral) Hi

Yuma: what the hell are you, who are you

Astral: hi my name is uh uh I Want to say Astral

Yuma: ok now what are you

Astral: I Don't know

Yuma: what do you mean you don't know

Astral: it means I don't know and while on the subject who are you

Yuma: Yuma Tsukomo

Astral: that's a stupid name

Yuma: oh, because your is better

Tori: Yuma who are you talking to

Yuma: What do you mean who the big floating ghost guy right here (he says as he points to astral)

Bronk: I Think he has finally lost it

Yuma: you don't see him then does that mean I'm the only one, hey Shark can you see this guy

Shark: Fuck off crazy

Yuma: ok that answers that, then why

Astral: I don't know but, OH HEY look a card game I seem to be remembering something, yes that's right I know how to play card games

Yuma: you just, you know how to play this

Astral: yes, and I'm willing to help you because that big ass dragon is just asking to get its ass kicked

Yuma: Sure, why not

Astral: really, you're ok with this all of a sudden

Yuma: at the moment feel extremely embarrassed I want to go home not feeling that way and if I win then I can take credit so at the moment I kinda just want this duel to end so we do this and then I'll question your existence or whatever

Astral: well ok then, first let me see your hand, I see your deck is clearly focused on rank 4 xyz play very decent, you know for pre Vrains at least, so first thing is summon that gogogo golem (sarcastically) great name by the way in defense mode

Yuma: ok but why

Astral: because it avoids battle destruction while in defense mode, you would know that if you just read the card

Yuma: wait there are words on these things

Astral: wha- YES THERE ARE WORDS

Yuma: Where? (Yuma holds up a card from the dubbed version)

Astral: uh, ok fair enough just give me a second and (the screen wipes and now Yuma is holding a proper card from japan) there we go

Yuma: ok so now there is stuff on here but there all squiqles

Astral: that's Japanese

Yuma: and

Astral; your Japanese

Yuma: Ooooooooohhh, ok let's do this I summon gogogo golem in defense mode (golem is summoned in attack mode) wait what whys it in attack mode

Astral: you idiot you need to set a monster to summon it in defense

Yuma: that has literally never been a rule in the anime except maybe with flip monsters

Astral: well now we listen to that rule and no others

Yuma: ok well maybe we can destroy Sharks number, I activate Blustering winds to increase Golems attack power by 1000 making it stronger than your leviathan (Golem attacks) ha no longer a (leviathan is fine) ok why is it not dead

Shark: because only a number can destroy another number

Yuma: that is a bullshit anime rule that will for the most part not actually mater isn't it

Shark: yup, now where was I, oh yeah Leviton Dragon destroy his stupid named golem (golem is destroyed) now my squid bitch slap him

Yuma: wait where did that come fro- (Yuma's slapped) ow, great how the hell am I going to destroy something that needs to be destroyed by something very specific in battle

Astral: you know literally any form of removal

Yuma: stop saying words that I don't understand

Astral: or you know with another number so here I want you to use your monster reborn to revive your Gagaga magician, another great name by the way, then summon your Ganbara knight

Yuma: how does that help me

Astral: JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT

Yuma: ok jeez, I use monster reborn to revive Gagaga magician and then summon Ganbara knight, ok there I did it are you happy your lordship

Astral: yes, because now is the time for use to what Shark did and xyz summon

Yuma: would love to, can't thought as I don't have any xyz monsters

Astral: don't be so sure check your extra deck

Yuma: (Checks his extra deck) no way an xyz number where did it come from

Astral: probably the same place I did and is known as Number 39 Utopia, now anyway summon it

Yuma: right now, how do I

Astral: just put your two monsters over each other then put Utopia on top of them

Yuma: really that's it

Astral: yup

Yuma: ok, I overlay Gagaga magician and Ganbara knight, I xyz summon Number 39 Utopia and not sound redundant while doing so (utopia is summoned) it looks so cool

Tori: where did you get that

Yuma: from the invisible ghost man who can play children card games duh

Astral: now we can reck this purple harried ass bitch and his dumb dragon, I will own you dragon

Yuma: all right, but first Utopia bitch slap the squid that bitch slapped me (utopia attacks, shark takes damage), ha how do, like that, oh god this frekin is awesome

Shark: enjoy it, it won't' last much longer I use surface to revive my big jaws and then sacrifice it to summon a bigger big jaw, now leviathan attack his utopia

Yuma: hey Astral what do I do now

Astral: I don't know

Yuma: what do you mean

Astral: uh OH right use Utopia's abilty you can negate his attack

Yuma: don't do that to me, I activate Utopia's abilty by getting rid of any overlay unit your attack is negated

Shark: Bigger big jaws attack

Astral: alright second verse same as the first

Yuma: wait but I have this my bye bye damage which deals you double the damage that I take

Astral: the hell dude

Yuma: I have a plan don't worry, aright my turn I attack leviathan dragon but then use utopia's abilty to negate his attack then use double or nothing to double his attack and attack again for the win (Shark is defeated)

Douchebag 1: oh, crap shark just got beaten

Douchebag 2: let's get out of here and never be on screen again

Douchebag1: great idea douchebag number 2

Yuma: I won, I FUCKING WON A CARD GAME THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

Astral: that is sad

Yuma: SHUT UP, ghost thing alright I'm going home now

The next scene takes place as Yuma returns home and I talking to astral as the move to different parts of the house

Yuma: ok so now that I've won what are you

Astral: again, I don't know

Yuma: ok um are you like a guardian angel

Astral: no

Yuma: are a duel spirt

Astral: no

Yuma: (now in the bathroom) Are you the ghost of my dad

Astral: no

Yuma; come on give me something to work with

Astral: well maybe if you weren't in that room we could have a chat

Yuma: don't come in here

In Yuma's room

Yuma: well I'm out of ideas so I'm going to bed you figure out what the hell you are, or don't I don't care anymore, good night ghost person

Astral: good night spiky haired child

That night

Astral: damn what do I do while he is sleeping, he certainly is loud, and what's with that pendant key thing it looks familiar somehow (astral approached the key and is then transported inside of it) what, ahhhhhhh, what the wha, what is this, the hell is all this I giant kaleidoscope or something, and what's that glow of the number 17, (astral touches it and it activates) woah

The next morning

Astral: Yuma, WAKE UP

Yuma: wha-, first the door and now you great this is my life now

Astral: Yuma I have discovered stuff about what I am, apparently I am not from this world but frim somewhere called astral world and have been sent gather for a mission I'm not sure what my mission is as my memories are missing but last knight I discovered a giant kaleidoscope inside your key and found that the number cards posses my memories and can be gained by dueling for them as we did yesterday as we have acquired Number 17

Yuma: oh, ok so-

Astral: so, we have a plot that's what so is, we must go out and gather all 100 number cards to learn just what thing it is I must do

Yuma: do I have a say in this

Astral: NO!

End of episode


End file.
